1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower leg rest adjusting device and an infant carrier therewith, especially to a lower leg rest adjusting device and an infant carrier therewith capable of adjusting an angle of a lower leg rest rapidly and simply with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the advancing of the society, the economic growth and the development of technology, plenty of goods are supplied to people for improving human life, and a stroller is one of these goods. As well known, the stroller is an infant carrier for transportation. A conventional stroller is required to be capable of folding and provided with other functions to be more comfortable for a child sitting on it. A lower leg rest is often disposed on the stroller for supporting lower legs of the child, and an angle between the lower leg rest and a body of the stroller can be adjusted corresponding to different statuses to satisfy the child for sitting comfortably.
However, when adjusting the angle of the lower leg rest of the conventional stroller, a user needs to unlock both angle-fixing structures disposed between the lower leg rest and the body of the stroller at the same time and keep holding the angle-fixing structures with both hands, so as to release the angle-fixing structures to adjust the angle between the lower leg rest and the body of the stroller. It is inconvenient for the user in adjusting the lower leg rest, especially when the user cannot use the both hands at the same time. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a lower leg adjusting device and an infant carrier therewith for solving the above drawbacks.